Huida
by Miss Lefroy Fraser
Summary: Severus Snape, consciente de que la Profecía señalaba a Lily y a su bebé, decide darle otra fecha a Voldemort: el 5 de junio. Ahora Lucius y Narcissa deben huir sin ningún rumbo alguno. / Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". / Regalo para Druida


Disclaimer: Nada del Potterverso me pertenece.

 _Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

Regalo para **Druida**.

Petición: « _Severus Snape, consciente de que la Profecía señalaba a Lily y a su bebé, decide darle otra fecha a Voldemort: el 5 de junio. Aunque podéis tratar las consecuencias a largo plazo de esto, a mí lo que me gustaría ver son las reacciones de Lucius y de Narcissa al verse señalados y, bueno, ver qué pasa._ _»_

* * *

Huida

* * *

Era casi medianoche. Las puertas de la mansión se abrieron de golpe y de ellas entró con furia Lucius Malfoy. Estaba fuera de sí; comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la entrada y llamando a voces a su esposa. Ésta salió del dormitorio, medio dormida, con el camisón como único atuendo.

Bajó los peldaños de la escalinata de mármol mientras se ataba la fina bata de seda. No entendía qué es lo que estaba pasando y en lo único que podía pensar era en que si su marido no bajaba la voz iba a despertar al pequeño Draco.

—¿Se puede saber a qué vienen esos gritos? —le reprendió, frunciendo el ceño—. Tu hijo está con fiebre y me ha llevado más de una hora dormirlo para que vengas ahora y lo eches todo a perder...

—En este momento, querida, la fiebre de Draco es lo que menos debería importarnos.

Lucius comenzó a entrar y salir de una habitación a otra. Narcisa seguía con el interrogante de qué se suponía que estaba pasando. Por un lado, quería acallar los alaridos de su esposo para no interrumpir el sueño de su hijo, pero por otro lado sentía la necesidad de calmarle primero a él. Cuando salió de su despacho, le agarró del brazo y lo miró fijamente, con la idea de que así le diera una explicación a su actitud. Lucius, lejos de hacer lo que su esposa le pedía, comenzó a llamar a su elfina doméstica.

—¡Laudine! —exclamó el señor Malfoy—. ¡Laudine, maldita seas, dónde diantres te has metido, sucia elfina del demonio!

La elfina, con enormes ojos grandes, miró a su amo en cuanto se presentó frente a él. Se arrodilló en el suelo, pidiendo disculpas por la tardanza.

—Lo siento, amo. —La elfina comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo y Lucius la agarró con fuerza del harapo mugriento que parecía ser su vestido.

—Deja ahora los lamentos y mete todo lo que puedas las pertenencias de tu señora y de Draco.

Lucius lanzó a la elfina lejos de él y ésta se levantó rápidamente, poniéndose en marcha a obedecer lo que su amo le había encomendado. Narcisa, por su parte, no podía apartar la mirada de asombro hacia Lucius; iban a marcharse de allí y continuaba sin respuestas.

—¿Nos vamos? ¿A dónde? ¿Y por qué si puedo saberlo?

—No lo sé. Lejos —fue la única respuesta de Malfoy. Narcisa volvió a fruncir el ceño y le cogió fuertemente del brazo a su marido.

—No me pienso mover de aquí hasta no saber qué es lo que está pasando. Y no me vengas con tonterías porque por lo visto no tenemos mucho tiempo. Así que más te vale ser rápido.

—Todo esto es cosa de ese grasiento mestizo —masculló entre dientes Lucius.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver en todo esto Snape?

Lucius bufó, mirando con condescendencia a su esposa.

—Más de lo que debería. ¡Ese maldito bastardo...!

En ese instante, una nube de humo negra apareció en el salón. Lucius sabía perfectamente que era él y se dirigió sin pensárselo dos veces hacia él. Lo agarró del cuello con fuerza, aplastando su varita contra su mentón.

—¡MALDITO BASTARDO, HIJO DE MUGGLE, SANGRE MESTIZA! —masculló atropelladamente—. Me vas a pagar por todo lo que has hecho, pedazo de embustero.

Snape se apartó sin problemas de él, blandiendo su varita contra Lucius. Con la cabeza bien alta miró a ambos sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer, Malfoy. No me quedó otra.

—¿Que no te quedó otra?

Lucius le mandó una maldición que Snape supo esquivar sin problemas, lanzándole otro hechizo para desarmarle y apoderándose de su varita.

—¿Qué quieres decir que no te quedó otra, Severus? —le preguntó Narcisa.

El llanto del niño se escuchó desde el rellano de la mansión. Narcisa, sin quitar de su rostro la expresión de preocupación, fue a por el pequeño. Mientras tanto, Lucius se acercó de nuevo a él. Sentía cómo sus mejillas se le encendían de la rabia que tenía. Quería matarle, aunque fuese con sus propias manos.

—¿Por qué? —Le tenía tan sumamente cerca que pudo oler su aliento alcoholizado—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? De todas las fechas que le pudiste dar, tenía que ser justo la del mío, ¿no?

—¿Me queréis decir de una maldita vez qué es lo que está pasando? —La voz de Narcisa sonaba como una mezcla entre preocupación e histeria.

—Eso, _Severus_ , explícale a mi esposa por qué eres un miserable rastrero.

Snape pasó la mirada lentamente desde Lucius a Narcisa, deteniéndose finalmente en el niño que llevaba en brazos. Sentía remordimientos. Bajó la mirada, sin saber qué responder.

—Bueno, como veo que eres tan cobarde como para decirlo, seré yo quien le diga a mi esposa que le has dicho a nuestro Señor Tenebroso que el niño de la profecía nació el cinco de junio. Y adivina quién le dijo, además, que era nuestro hijo...

Narcisa se quedó mirando a Snape estupefacta. No sabía qué decirle; había entrado en una especie de shock.

—Severus —consiguió decir al fin, con la voz quebrada—, dime que se trata de una cruel broma. —El mortífago negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, evitando tener contacto con los de ella—. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Cómo le has podido hacer esto a Draco, a tu propio ahijado? Confiamos en ti. Yo confié en ti, Severus. Y ahora...

Snape volvió a mirar al niño. No le deseaba ningún mal, no era esa su verdadera intención, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza ese momento en el que aquella vidente de poca monta mencionó al hijo de los Potter, al hijo de Lily. No soportaba la idea de que ella, la persona que más amaba en esta vida, fuese perseguida por alguien como el Señor Tenebroso. Se odiaba a sí mismo en estos momentos por lo que le acababa de hacer al pequeño Draco. Tal vez le haya arruinado la vida, pero ya no había marcha atrás y poco podía hacer. Sabía con certeza que los Malfoy se las apañarían mucho mejor.

—Ya no hay nada que hacer, Narcisa —dijo con un hilo de voz—. Por mucho que yo ahora os diga u os explique nada, tenéis el tiempo en vuestra contra. No me enorgullezco de lo que he hecho, pero tampoco me arrepiento de ello. —Se apartó de ellos y, antes de marcharse, miró de reojo al pequeño una última vez, y dijo—: os queda un par de minutos antes de que él se presente aquí. Será mejor que os marchéis cuanto antes.

Y antes de que Lucius pudiera asestarle un puñetazo, se desapareció, dejando una nube negra tras de sí.

Laudine, la elfina doméstica de los Malfoy, regresó con el equipaje que su amo le había pedido unos minutos atrás. Éste la miró de reojo y se acercó a su esposa.

—Aún no sé a dónde ir, pero debemos marcharnos ya.

Narcisa se quedó pensativa un instante y, apretando contra ella al pequeño, le dio un beso en su frente febril y levantó la cabeza hacia su esposo.

—Yo sí sé a dónde podemos ir. —Hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar—. Pero no te va a gustar nada.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

 _ **NDA:**_ _LO sé, soy lo peor de lo peor, por dejar esto a última hora, pero es lo que hay. He tenido que repetirlo porque cuando lo empecé la vez anterior se me fue todo al carajo por culpa de que mi PC se quedó pillado y tuve que reiniciar de golpe. Y he decidido partirlo en dos capítulos (solo me queda una escena) porque son las cuatro y veinte de la madrugada y, como lo escriba ahora mismo, va a ser un sinsentido todo (de hecho, tengo la sensación de que todo lo que he escrito lo es, pero bueno), así que mejor partirlo en dos y entregarlo, a que sea una caca de la vaca._

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

 _\- Seguramente me lo vais a decir (sobre todo Druida xD), así que aclaro que Dobby, el elfo de los Malfoy, tenía 10 años cuando murió en 1998, por lo que Draco tendría unos 7-8 años cuando Dobby nació, así que yo imagino que antes tendrían a otro elfo y de ahí la existencia de Laudine (nombre que me he sacado del sobaco sin más)._

 _\- Aunque esto la cumpleañera ya lo sabe, pero lo de que Draco sea el ahijado de Snape es cosa del fandom y por eso mismo me he tomado la libertad de ponerlo, para aumentar más el drama de la situación._

 _\- Soy consciente de que cuando se desaparecían no era en humo negro (¿o sí?), pero me mola cantidubi cómo lo hacía Snape en las pelis, por lo que lo he puesto porque soy así de chachi. XD_

 _Mañana me pongo con la segunda y última parte, I swear. Ahora necesito que mis neuronas descansen, que falta les hace (mentira, ellas llevan 3 horas durmiendo, por lo que cualquier cosa sin sentido, es culpa de eso)._

 _Espero y deseo que a Druida le haya gustado (aunque sea un poquitín) esta primera parte. Si no, da igual, se lo come con papas arrugás igualmente. XD_

 _En fin, un saludo y hasta la próxima._

 ** _~Miss Lefroy Fraser~_**


End file.
